Diary of a Wimpy Chick
by CocoMuffins
Summary: <html><head></head>i suck in summaries, r&r,</html>


Chapter 1-The Diary of a Wimpy Chick

January 21, 2010

"I hate my life." I said when I came home from school. I had Afterschool tutoring and I rode the bus home because my mom works late. Hey, my name is Siara Michelle Williams. I'm 15 and live in Sault ste. Marie, Ontario. I attend White Pines High School, a sophomore. I first moved here in the middle of the school year. It's already sucking big time. I come from New York, New York. The reason we moved to a another country was because my mom had a new job over there. And I was like "New York is right next to Ontario, why can't you just drive over there instead of moving?" Anyways, I had my keys to unlock the house, put my stuff down, and took out my homework. Like 2 hours later, the phone rang, I answered it. "Hello?" a voice said. "Sierra?" I said, I was so excited to finally hear from Sierra. She's my, what I like to call BFF's. Mention that she was on my favorite reality show Total Drama World Tour? She gotten her purple hair burned off. But it grew back to Heather's length. Oh yeah, Heather is the most popular girl in my "new" school. She has her own entourage. She was also on TDWT. I was laughing when her hair got shaved off back in season 1. That's what her ass gets for torturing the rest of the peeps. Oh my god, I'm always lost; let me get back to calling the girl. "So what's up?" Sierra said. "Just doing some homework, a lot of homework; ugh I wish I was watching some TDWT aftermath." I said. "Too bad it's not coming on TV anymore—I got an idea! I can just watch episodes on the computer." I just put my homework in the bag and gotten out the laptop computer. "I will talk to you later, Siara." Sierra said, then hangs up the phone"

Chapter 1.5

I saw my mom coming home and see that I went on the computer before finishing my homework. So I came up with a plan to prove that I finish it. I have a really junky book bag. It's filled with papers that were already homework but my teacher didn't pick up. All I had to do was find a finished worksheet and let my mom see it. Great plan isn't it? Anyways, I gave my mom my "homework" so she can see it. I can't believe she had felt for it! I wasn't real hungry so I just took a shower and before I put my pajamas on, I was in front of the bathroom mirror staring at my boobs. I wasn't the most attractive person in school. I mean I don't really understand why guys like girls with a large bust anyways. My 36B boobs, waiting to just grow. What? I want a boyfriend too. Well I just cleared up that thought, put on my pajamas, and went to bed waiting what our teachers are going to do to us tomorrow.

January 22, 2010

The school has a 5 minute timer until the tardy bell rings. So I had to be in my locker for 5 minutes. I take 10 minutes to open that stupid lock combination. They should have one of those key locks. So the tardy bell rung and I was late again. But my 1st block teacher doesn't really give a crap about being late, so I was safe. I was running to class, my short black hair is being blown by me running. By the time I got to class, my denim jeggings were sliding down. Heather and her retard entourage were chucking. Not only I can't stand Heather, I can't stand Courtney. "I got a CIT experience." She says. Uhh hello, No one cares! I can see that her boyfriend, Duncan can't stand her. Anyway, an hour and a half later, class was over, finally! In between classes, I would meet Sierra at her locker. Her tall self was hovering over me. I'm only 5, 5; and she's like 6 feet tall. She had on a neon yellow strapless shirt, even though we aren't allowed to wear something like that. But she covers it up with a jean jacket, has on turquoise skinnies. Ok for the last time, jeggings and skinny jeans are two different thing people! Jeggings have a stretch to them. I get them all the time from Aeropostale back in New York. Let me get back to what Sierra was wearing, ok she has on these green ballet flats. And her hair wasn't purple anymore. It's this dark brown tied to a ponytail. For all this time, she was talking about how she absolutely is in love with Cody. He is this short guy who is in love with this girl named Gwen. So it's impossible to get him. Sorry, Sierra.

Chapter 2

January 29, 2010

I wanted to skip to Jan. 29 because of a dance at our school on Valentine's Day! I can't wait! But there's this one little problem: Who in the hell would take me to the dance? To be honest with you, I'm kind of scared to ask a real hot guy to a school dance. But if I come by myself or stay at home, my reputation would go down! But then Sierra would say "Siara, you are overreacting!" Well, that's what she said when she cached up with me to gym. I can't stand gym, we have to change clothes every time or lose points. I even got my phone stolen back in the 9th grade. Back to the dance; I'm always the lost one. "I got a date to the dance!" Sierra said. I really don't believe that she would ever get a date in her entire high school life. What? I'm just saying

After I would finish gym, I deodorize myself because I got a history class on 6th block, and I don't wanna smell musty. I don't want to go because Mrs. Blanksky gets on my last nerves. She would say I'm tardy and the bell hasn't even rung yet. And this other time she called my mom because she thought I was talking when my pencil fell on the floor. I mean what the hell? When I got to the door of the classroom, I saw it's a sub. Thank God I didn't have to see Mrs. Blanksky.

"I want to go home" I whisper to Sierra during history class. "I know right, I wanna see my Cody!" She whispered back. All I can do was roll my eyes when she said that. I get a little annoyed when it comes to Sierra talking about Cody.

After Dismissal, Sierra told me "Did you know that Duncan and Courtney broke up, again?" I said "oh my God, that girl talk too much I can't stand her." We're on our way to the Study hall for tutoring; I got a D- in math. So I had to go after school, again (read the beginning of ch.1) ok, back to reality, I was kinda happy that Duncan and Courtney broke up. That gives me a chance to step up for the dance. I might not have big boobs, but imma try.

Chapter 3

February 1, 2010

So I decided to go with the plan, I'm going to ask Duncan out to the dance and hopefully he will say yes. But I got a problem, he like girls with a big bust. Have you seen my "girls"? Even Sierra's are bigger than mine. So I will ask Heather for girl advice. I would ask Sierra but all she says is "Just follow his lead." But that never works. I walk up to Heather and all she is doing is either talking to her entourage, harassing them. Yep, she's bisexual. Or talking on the phone; after 2nd block, I pulled her aside in the janitor's closet. "What do you want; didn't you see I was talking to my crew?" She said as she has her cell phone ready to talk with. "I need to talk to you, privately." I said, "Well I can talk to you later." She said; Heather starts to open the closet and leaves, but I pulled her again and said "I need to get bigger boobs." Heather turns back around to me and says "I can help you with that." I was relieved that she can do something.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

_**The girl doesn't get it. Siara thinks that boobs will solve her boyfriend problems. Sooner or later, That is going to come back to her and she will regret this!**_

"Ok, one thing is to hold your chest out at all times, honey." Heather said she took out those things to make your chest bigger out of her shirt. "And a another thing, if that doesn't work, either buy a water bra or one of these." She said holding them up. "Uh okay." I nodded. Then she took my shirt and out those fake boobs in my bra. "And one more thing, are you going to the dance?" I said "I might, if I can find who to take to the dance." Heather put her hand on my shoulder and said "Umm, do you wanna go with me?" I was desperate I had to pick somebody I don't care if it was a girl. So I said "yeah wouldn't mind." Heather kissed my check and said "Cool; see you later, Siara.

Chapter 4

February 2, 2010

It felt weird telling Heather that I would go to the dance with her. But that's not going to stop me from asking Duncan from going to the dance. But when me and Sierra were walking home from school, it looked like she already knew about me and Heather going out. She didn't talk to me in days. So I started talking to Lindsay. She's the school's most attractive girls. But she's really dimwitted. She has long blonde hair with a sky blue bandana, a red tank with a brown vest on top, a real short orange skirt, and cowboy boots. And Sierra started talking to Courtney, the number 1 girl I can't stand. Anyways, Lindsay was talking about how of a good couple she and Tyler are. I like the LindsayxTyler couple a lot but she can't stop talking about it. I came home from school with a headache from her.


End file.
